The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
A water balloon fight is a classic American pastime. Individuals fill balloons with water, and throw the water balloons at one another. However, individuals are generally limited to only having water in the balloons, since other substances that would more readily indicate a “hit,” such as paints and dyes, can be hazardous, and can be difficult to remove on persons and from clothing. A more recent phenomenon is paint ball, involving smaller, generally spherical water-based dye-filled gelatin or other such capsules or balloons, typically fired from a paint ball gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,029 (Fuerst et al.) teaches sunscreen and paint balls having visual indicators that are visible at a first pH, and invisible at a second pH. The visual indicators are contained within the sunscreen/paint ball in a liquid format. However, such balls are heavy, difficult to ship, may have chemical instability, and are prone to leakage. Also, Fuerst uses pH changes to affect a color shift. However, pH sensitive dyes often require strongly acidic or basic solutions, which can be irritating to skin and eyes, to change color.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. 2012/0148741 (Silva) teaches a foaming composition for generating temporary indications. The foaming composition helps referees create temporary lines, and after a short time, the foaming composition disappears. However, there are several disadvantages of the Silva foam. Among other things, the foam would need to be generated at the site, and a balloon filled with such foam would have insufficient weight to be effectively used in a water balloon fight. In addition, some sort of mechanism would be necessary to either form such a foam inside a balloon or direct a foam into a balloon.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,797 (Bell et al.) teaches a disappearing color sunscreen composition. The concentration of dye in the sunscreen is low, so that the color is no longer visible after the sunscreen is spread on skin. The sunscreen also contains water-insoluble, film-forming polymers to prevent the sunscreen from being rubbed off by physical contact with clothing, towels, and furniture. Such compositions would also be impractical in water balloons because they are water-insoluble.
All publications herein are incorporated by reference to the same extent as if each individual publication or patent application were specifically and individually indicated to be incorporated by reference. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
In some embodiments, the numbers expressing quantities of ingredients, properties such as concentration, reaction conditions, and so forth, used to describe and claim certain embodiments of the invention are to be understood as being modified in some instances by the terms “about” or “approximately.” Accordingly, in some embodiments, the numerical parameters set forth in the written description and attached claims are approximations that can vary depending upon the desired properties sought to be obtained by a particular embodiment. In some embodiments, the numerical parameters should be construed in light of the number of reported significant digits and by applying ordinary rounding techniques. Notwithstanding that the numerical ranges and parameters setting forth the broad scope of some embodiments of the invention are approximations, the numerical values set forth in the specific examples are reported as precisely as practicable. The numerical values presented in some embodiments of the invention may contain certain errors necessarily resulting from the standard deviation found in their respective testing measurements.
As used in the description herein and throughout the claims that follow, the meaning of “a,” “an,” and “the” includes plural reference unless the context clearly dictates otherwise. Also, as used in the description herein, the meaning of “in” includes “in” and “on” unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.
The recitation of ranges of values herein is merely intended to serve as a shorthand method of referring individually to each separate value falling within the range. Unless otherwise indicated herein, each individual value is incorporated into the specification as if it were individually recited herein. All methods described herein can be performed in any suitable order unless otherwise indicated herein or otherwise clearly contradicted by context. The use of any and all examples, or exemplary language (e.g. “such as”) provided with respect to certain embodiments herein is intended merely to better illuminate the invention and does not pose a limitation on the scope of the invention otherwise claimed. No language in the specification should be construed as indicating any non-claimed element essential to the practice of the invention.
Groupings of alternative elements or embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are not to be construed as limitations. Each group member can be referred to and claimed individually or in any combination with other members of the group or other elements found herein. One or more members of a group can be included in, or deleted from, a group for reasons of convenience and/or patentability. When any such inclusion or deletion occurs, the specification is herein deemed to contain the group as modified thus fulfilling the written description of all Markush groups used in the appended claims.
Thus, there is still a need for compositions and methods that provide a colorant that is suitable for use with a water balloon.